Torchwood: Jacks Final Victim
by InTruDaWindow
Summary: After chasing the Doctor's trail all day Jack and Gwen stop at a hotel. But unlike the rest of Torchwood, Gwen never been that alone with Jack.
1. Chapter 1

After a long day of chasing the Doctors trail all the way to Las Vega in America Jack and Gwen decide to stop at a hotel for the night.

Once Jack checks them in the duo makes their way up the elevator to the eleventh floor.

"Room 1102 Jack so it's that way"

Gwen says leading the way

They walk down the hall and Gwen reaches into her back pocket for her room key as they approach the door.

Her pockets empty, she stops and faces Jack who is holding the key in his hand.

"I thought I lost it you BUM!"

Gwen whispers realizing that everyone around is sleeping.

Jack opens the door of the room and they both walk. Jack walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind him. Gwen walks over to the bed and pulls out her phone and to call Reese. She hears the bathroom door latch open. She gets up hoping to go to the bathroom when Jack comes out.

Jack walks out of the bathroom grabs Gwen and pins her against the wall.

Before she can even say a word he kisses her, then again, than another time.

She tries to pull off his shirt but to her surprise it was already gone. Jack was just wearing boxers.

She pulls her own shirt off to reveal a lot of cleavage.

Jack just smiles and undoes her bra.

Jack kisses her neck and then in the middle of her chest.

"I don't know if we should do this. What would Reese think?"

Jack kisses her again this time closer to her left nipple.

"You already cheated on him with Owen and then again with Owen and Tosh. Besides neither one could do this."

He spins her around and crashes into the bed.

Jack reaches down to undo Gwen's pants but she grabs his hand.

"No, I'm not done with you yet"

She Whispers in his ear before kissing his neck.

She rolls over and gets off of him and takes off her own pants.

"Nice and shaved?"

Jack says starring at her body.

Gwen rolls her eyes at him.

"Let's see if that bulge is as real as it looks"

She says crawling on to the bed.

Gwen reaches up and grabs the edge of his boxers and slowly pull them down.

She gets them off and looks up.

"I don't know if I can do this Reese isn't that big and"

Jack cuts her off

"Neither is Owen I know. But if he can take it so can you."

Her eyes widen so she moves closer to him to kiss again, she bits his lip then kisses his neck then again on his chest. She keeps kissing until she reaches the base of his member.

She kisses between the balls and penis before she slowly licking up the backside.

Jack trembles as she reaches the head.

She puts on hand on his shaft to tease him. She begins to lick around the head as slowly as she could before he let out a loud breath.

She smiles knowing how bad he wants her. She puts the head in her mouth and continues to lick around the head.

She can feel Jacks dick throb in her hand.

With her own desires in mind she begins to jerk him off slowly at first but she can feel his heart beat increasing. She slides her hand to the bottom and puts his dick as far in her throat as she can.

She sucks all the way up before taking it out of her mouth and looking up at the nearly disabled man.

"Your turn!"

She whispers while winking at him.


	2. Chapter 2

She lays beside him and helps him get on top of her.

Jack kisses her again before softly licking down her neck, across her chest and circles her nipple with his tongue.

Gwen gasps, Jack begins to suck on her nipple and Gwen wraps her legs around him.

He kisses her nipple then licks across to the other licking and sucking again.

She runs her fingers though his hair and grabs it. She pushing him down toward her wet vagina.

Jack licks down her flat stomach until her reaches her clit. He gives her clit a few short licks. Before he can continue she grabs his hair again pulling him back up to her lips.

"Enough of that I want you"

She flips him over and climbs onto of him.

Instead of going right for his throbbing member she pushes it down against his stomach and runs her clit up and down it. Jack breaths out again,

"You're a tease!"

He flips her over again and climbs onto her.

"You must know what we do with teases? We fuck the tease out of them!"

He slides his member into her slowly at first but starts to pick up the pace.

Gwen is speechless and grabs Jacks hair again pulling him in for a kiss.

She gasps.

Jack begins to breath heavy,

"I think I'm going to Cum"

She gasps again.

She starts bucking her hips up toward him.

She freezes letting out a huge breath.

Jack pulls out and cums on her stomach.

They both crash into the bed and lay there for a few seconds.

"I better wash this off."

Gwen walks into the bathroom and closes the door.

Jack lays there motionless at first then suddenly jumps up and walk to the bathroom door.

He knocks before saying

"Almost ready for round 2?"

Gwen just smiles and opens the door.


End file.
